


A Wild Ride

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Wild Ride

Title: A Wild Ride  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #118: Thestrals  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: No spoliers for DH, spoilers for OoTP (movie)  
Beta: [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/)**sassy_cissa**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Wild Ride

~

“Students rode Thestrals?” Severus said incredulously.

Remus nodded. “It was incredibly brave of them,” he said.

“A typical Potter move,” Severus snorted.

Remus smiled sadly. “A typical Gryffindor move,” he corrected. “And I bet it was fun.”

“Until Black...” Severus paused at the look in Remus’ eyes. “Well, be that as it may, it was a mad stunt. We shall guard against such in the future.”

Remus nodded. “Absolutely. Although, aren’t you curious what it was like?”

“Absolutely not,” Severus snapped. Then he smirked. “Actually, given our antics in bed, I suspect I already know.”

Remus never mentioned it again.

~


End file.
